


Having Your Six

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: Partners in Crime (fighting) [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Episode: s09e12 Milestones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Rachel is getting a fresh start at the 2-9, and meeting Eddie helps.
Series: Partners in Crime (fighting) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023979
Kudos: 3





	Having Your Six

Rachel Witten grabbed the shoes from her locker and put them on, tying her shoelaces in a knot. After putting her hair tightly in a bun, Rachel stood up and examined herself in the little mirror stuck inside the locker door. She couldn’t believe she was back in an NYPD locker room again after being fired months earlier. After the initial anger wore off, she believed that maybe she wasn’t meant to be a cop. She regretted what she did, and would use it as a teaching tool for her next job, even if it was waitressing.

She never believed in second chances, but in this instance she was wrong. Rachel had also underestimated the Commissioner because she figured the man was a stickler for the rules. She was angry; at herself for what she did, but also how the PC handled it. She regretted thinking that the apology was all about him when in reality he was doing it because he made the mistake of letting a good cop go because of others' opinions rather than on her merits on the job.

The fact that Frank Reagan would practically beg her not once, not twice but three times for her job back proved to her that he truly cared about his officers. Giving her his word that he would personally have her back was a bonus. She didn’t care if people whispered behind her back wondering why she came back after what happened, at least someone outside her family believed in her. As her father once said, “If others believe in you, that’s when you know you can believe in yourself.”

Rachel grabbed her coat out of the locker as the locker room door opened and another woman walked in. The two quietly smiled at each other before Rachel turned her back to put her coat on. She was closing the locker door as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the other woman right in front of her.

“Hi, sorry to bother you but I know you’re new and all, and I just wanted to come and introduce myself then I’ll get out of your hair if you want.”

“You're fine. I haven’t talked to a lot of people since I got here, just Captain Espinoza and Sergeant Reagan. You are the first officer that talked to me.”

“Really? Wow, I thought more people would have. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s a pretty nice group we have here. Anyways, I’m Eddie…Eddie Janko.” They shook hands.

“Rachel Witten, nice to meet you, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled. “And don’t let my name fool you. My real name is Edit, but I prefer Eddie. The only people who call me Edit are my parents.”

“The joy of parents.” Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Eddie just smiled.

“Look, don’t worry about the others right now. Once they get to know you, you’ll be in their good graces forever. Believe me, when I was the new girl here months ago, I thought people were going to treat me different, and being at the 12th for so long I was comfortable, so this was all new to me; I would be away from my friends and in a much busier precinct. I felt like an outsider. But once things started to settle down and I got to know people and started to prove myself, people in this house began to respect me and I felt more comfortable being here. If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

“Well I do appreciate that, thank you, Eddie. I am sure you probably heard the whole story about what happened to me and all that.”

“What’s done is done and it’s not my place to judge you. I’m just glad that a good cop got a second chance at redemption. Not everyone can say that.”

“Thank you. Listen, I gotta go talk to Reagan again before roll call. See you around Eddie.”

“Good luck Rachel. Stay safe.”

“Same.” The two shared a smile as Rachel left, this was the start of something special and a bright new beginning for Rachel, glad that someone else had her back.


End file.
